Un nuevo amanecer
by MiniYo95
Summary: Naruto no olvidaba lo que le hicieron pasar en su infancia, y ahora que al fin era poderoso, plantaría de nuevo la semilla y la villa renacería más fuerte.


_Todos me rechazaban, me trataban como si tuviera la peste, como si mi vida no valiera nada. Me miraban con asco, con desprecio. Se reían de mí en mi cara, me escupían, no tenía nada por lo que luchar. Nadie se preocupaba por mi, por lo que pudiera sentir. Era un paria. Todo por tener encerrado al zorro de nueve colas en mi interior. Me hice la ilusión de que, siendo Hokage, me aceptarían, pero conforme fui creciendo, me di cuenta de que eso sería un parche._

 _Parecía_ _que, siendo ninja, sería aceptado. Nada más lejos, la gente seguía mirándome igual. Hiciera lo que hiciera, me despreciaban. Eso alimentó mi desesperanza, ni siquiera derrotando a enemigos poderosos, a un Biju, como el que tengo yo en mi interior, conseguí algo de respeto._

 _Cuando_ _fui lo suficientemente poderoso como para vencer a Pain y salvar la villa, todos me lo agradecieron. Eso incrementó mi odio hacia esa villa. La hipocresía de aquellos que me despreciaron siempre, aun siendo su héroe. ¿Dónde estaban cuando necesitaba apoyo? ¿Cuando se llevaban a sus hijos corriendo porque estaban jugando conmigo? ¿Cuando estaba solo, sentado en aquel columpio, triste porque estaba fracasando en la consecución de mis sueños? Ahí era solo un zorro y no importaba cómo me sintiera yo._

 _Tras_ _la guerra, era tratado como un héroe. No lo merecía, luchaba por mí mismo y por mi propia existencia. Como hacía Gaara en su momento. No deja de ser curioso cómo se han cruzado nuestros caminos: cuando uno luchaba por defenderse a sí mismo y sólo se amaba a sí mismo, el otro luchaba por defender a sus amigos._

 _Ahora_ _que soy un renegado, ahora que soy lo suficientemente poderoso como para castigarlos por maltratar psicológicamente a un pobre niño que lo único que quería era vivir su vida con normalidad, su liberación llegará muy pronto. Les daré motivos para temerme. Mi venganza será un hecho, y tú, Kurama, serás mi fiel compañero y me guiarás por este camino que me han obligado a emprender._

 _Me_ _he propuesto ser su peor pesadilla, y lo voy a conseguir. Nada ni nadie podrá pararme, porque siempre consigo todo lo que me propongo. Sólo hay una persona que podría poner fin a mis sueños… y esa persona no volverá. Y si vuelve, estoy seguro de que hará suyo mi deseo, porque él también ansía vengarse de la villa. En su interior, desea vengarse de aquellos que martirizaron a Itachi._

 _La_ _paz que tú, padre, querías que yo consiguiera, llegará. Cumpliré tus sueños y los del senninfómano. Conseguiré una paz verdadera, en la que todos los países se respeten, en la que no haya posibilidad de que hayan guerras. Pero antes tengo que cumplir mis deseos._

 _Y_ _mi deseo no es otro que destruir vuestra amada villa. Sus llantos serán mi gozo. Sus gritos serán música para mis oídos. Su sangre será mi bebida. Sus muertes alimentarán mis deseos. Las llamas prenderán mis ánimos. La caída total de la Villa de la Hoja será mi celebración._

 _Si_ _mi vida pudo haber sido diferente es algo que me importa poco. Si mis antiguos camaradas sufrirán me trae sin cuidado. Sus objetivos distan mucho de los míos, y si se interponen en mi camino, los aplastaré como si fueran mosquitos. Porque ellos tampoco me aceptaron hasta que fui un héroe. Sólo dos personas me aceptaron siempre tal y como era, pero no puedo hacerlas partícipe de mis planes, porque me rechazarían tal y como habían hecho los demás siempre. Ya veré cómo salvarlos._

 _Lo_ _último que ellos verán es aquello a lo que temían y a aquel a quien tenian asco._

\- Pensaba que tú eras diferente, mocoso. - dijo Kurama, decepcionado con su compañero. - Tú, que siempre pregonabas que eliminarías mi odio, te has dejado vencer por el tuyo…

\- No me he dejado vencer por mi odio, Kurama. Simplemente creo que esta villa necesita volver a nacer para ser más fuerte que antes. - dijo Naruto, intentando edulcorar sus intenciones.

\- ¿Crees que tu padre estaría orgulloso de lo que vas a hacer?

\- No de esta forma... - dijo Naruto, algo entristecido. - Pero igual sí con el objetivo. Mi fin no es sólo la venganza, sino el hacer una villa más fuerte y próspera. Y para eso me aseguraré que el odio no vuelva a surgir.

Así, Naruto emprendió su camino y, al poco tiempo, volvió a la villa que una vez fue suya y que no será de nadie nunca más, no al menos tal como la conocían hasta ahora. Entró desde el aire y se revistió con ese manto naranja que había salvado al mundo en su momento. Antes, llamó a dos puertas y dejó dos misivas: una en la mansión de los Hyūga y otra en la casa de su antiguo maestro, indicándoles que se escondieran y que no salieran hasta el día siguiente. Comenzaba la destrucción de la villa.

\- ¡Bijudama! - gritó Naruto.

Una enorme bola de energía oscura se precipitó sobre la villa, generando fuego a su alrededor, lágrimas en aquellos civiles que le habian hecho sufrir, sangre de aquellos que ya no pertenecían al mundo de los vivos, destrucción absoluta de esa que alguna vez fue su villa, miedo en aquellos que sobrevivieron, desesperación y gritos de pánico. Había quien tenía la esperanza de ser salvados. Solo que, esta vez, aquel que los había salvado en tantas ocasiones era su ajusticiador. Ese poder era sobrehumano y nadie pudo hacerle frente, y quien lo intentaba tenía el mismo doloroso final. Al final, el silencio y la nada. Naruto ya había realizado su juicio final y, al final, sintió por fin que su corazón se liberaba del dolor sufrido en el pasado. Donde estaban los rostros de los anteriores Hokage, rostros que no habían sido destruidos, descansaba un ninja rubio viendo su antigua Villa absolutamente devastada, con un gesto de alegría triste, cuando de repente, aparecieron aquellos que él consideraba que merecieron ser salvados. Su antiguo maestro, al que consideraba el padre que nunca pudo disfrutar, y esa chica tan rara que siempre le había animado, aun cuando era solo un perdedor.

\- Ahora ya he cumplido mi objetivo. Reconstruiré la villa, y espero que vosotros me ayudéis en mis futuros planes de paz. ¿Listo, Iruka-sensei? ¿Lista, Hinata?

\- ¡S-Sí! - dijeron ambos, con mucho miedo ante el poder que acababa de demostrar. No en vano, acababa de destruir él sólo la villa más poderosa del mundo shinobi.

\- No me temáis. Ese Naruto era un monstruo que creó la antigua Villa Oculta de la Hoja, y como esa villa, ese Naruto está muerto. Ahora la villa florecerá de nuevo, sus hojas brotarán con más fuerza que nunca y nadie será odiado jamás, ¡vaya que sí! - dijo Naruto, mirando al amanecer y sonriendo ante el futuro que esperaba.

Iruka e Hinata se tranquilizaron. En esa sonrisa, vieron al mismo Naruto de siempre: alegre, risueño y soñador. Ese Naruto por el que Iruka siempre se preocupó. Ese Naruto al que Hinata siempre amó.

Había vuelto para conseguir su objetivo y, como siempre, se esforzaría para conseguir aquello que se propuso, en este caso, hacer de la villa aquello que su padre y su maestro querían: un lugar de prosperidad, paz y amor. La primera fase ya estaba completada.


End file.
